pokemonaddictfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon 10-20
Caterpie , known as the Worm Pokémon, are larval Pokémon found in the wild early in the Kanto and Johto regions. In main series Pokémon games set in these regions, Caterpie are among the earliest and easiest Pokémon species caught by players, as they are very weak. They can be evolved into their cocoon-like Metapod form and eventually into the butterfly-like Butterfree form. Caterpie resembles a green caterpillar with yellow ring-shaped markings down its body. Its most notable characteristic is the bright orange antennae on its head. These and the large eye-shaped markings help to startle predators. Their green bodies are useful for camouflage in foliage, their eyes are patterned to scare away predators, their suction-cup feet allow them to climb any surface, and the osmeterium on their heads can project a horrid stench to repel predators. It bears a resemblance to the spicebush swallowtail caterpillar. In the anime, Caterpie as the first Pokémon Ash ever caught in his trainer career, as well as the first to evolve, and it eventually evolved into a Butterfree and was later traded for a Raticate on the S.S. Saint Anne but is traded back later in the episode. Ash releases it later so it could mate with a pink Butterfree. http:// Metapod , known as the Cocoon Pokémon, are pupal Pokémon found in the wild early in the Kanto and Johto regions, of which its larval form is the caterpillar-like Caterpie. In main series Pokémon games set in these regions, Metapod are among the earliest and easiest Pokémon species acquired by players, either by catching one in the wild or training a Caterpie past experience level 7 and evolving it into a Metapod. They can evolve into the butterfly-like Butterfree when raised past experience level 10. While Metapod is classified as a cocoon Pokémon, it bears more resemblance to a chrysalis. A Metapod's exterior is regularly hardened to protect its soft and tender innards while undergoing metamorphosis to eventually become a Butterfree. To conserve energy for this event, the Metapod barely moves. While this shell is said to be as hard as steel, a large sudden impact could cause its vulnerable body to pop out, leaving it completely exposed. It has been noted that Metapod bears a strong resemblance to the Arkticheskiy Institut Islands, as well as to a Swallowtail or Cabbage White chrysalis. Ash has a daydream that Metapod gets cut in half by a Pincer owned by a samurai in the episode "Challenge of the Samurai", in which Ash attempts to catch a Weedle, but fails as he is challenged. http:// Butterfree , known as the Butterfly Pokémon, are fully-developed, butterfly-like Pokémon that have hatched from their pupal Metapod forms. In main series Pokémon games, Butterfree are only acquired by training a Metapod past experience level 10 and evolving it into a Butterfree; whereas many other Pokémon evolve into their final forms at much later levels, Butterfree's early availability makes it a temporarily strong asset to Pokémon Trainers starting out on their journeys. Butterfree resembles a vaguely anthropomorphic butterfly. Unlike true insects, it only has four legs, which are a pale blue color. It has a nose-like structure which is a similar color. Its body’s coloration is a darker purple-blue. It has large veined wings which are white with black markings. These markings can help distinguish male and female individuals. It has large compound eyes which tend to be a reddish color. Butterfree feed on honey from flowers, and they rub the honey onto the hairs on their legs to transport the honey back to their nests. Like members of the order Lepidoptera, Butterfree’s wings are covered in fine scales that are water-repellant and allow it to fly in heavy rains, something many other insect Pokémon such as Masquerain cannot do, and Butterfree wings are coated in toxic dust that can be shot at an opponent in battle through wing flapping. In the anime, Ash's traded his Butterfree for a Raticate on the S.S. Saint Anne but is traded back later in the episode. Ash releases it later so it could mate with a pink Butterfree. http:// Weedle , known as the Hairy Bug Pokémon, are larval Pokémon found in the wild early in the Kanto and Johto regions. In main series Pokémon games set in these regions, Weedle are among the earliest and easiest Pokémon species caught by players, and they are very weak Pokémon that are captured to be evolved into their cocoon-like Kakuna form and eventually into the hornet-like Beedrill form. Weedle is a small, yellow Larva Pokémon with a segmented body. Weedle has little pink feet and a pink, round nose. Commonly spotted in the forests and grasslands, eating leaves, Weedle are well protected from predators by sharp two-inch barbs on their heads which secrete a strong poison, and another stinger is on each Weedle's rear. Sniffing with its big red proboscis, a Weedle uses its extremely acute sense of smell to find the types of leaves it eats. Often living in forests and grasslands, it eats its weight in leaves every day. http:// Kakuna , known as the Cocoon Pokémon, are pupal Pokémon found in the wild early in the Kanto and Johto regions, of which its larval form is the worm-like Weedle. In main series Pokémon games set in these regions, Kakuna are among the earliest and easiest Pokémon species acquired by players, either by catching one in the wild or training a Weedle past experience level 7 and evolving it into a Kakuna. They can evolve into the hornet-like Beedrill when raised past experience level 10. Kakuna is a yellow, cone-shaped cocoon Pokémon. Kakuna has a dome-shaped head and black, triangular eyes. Within the shell, a Kakuna busily prepares itself for evolution into its adult form, and the amount of energy released by this process makes the shell quite hot to the touch. In the wild, Kakuna are often found near or on trees, and because their range of motion is extremely limited, they may be mistaken for dead. Carelessly approaching a Kakuna in this state would be extremely unwise because it can still extend the barb of its poisonous stinger to protect itself from threats. http:// Beedrill , known as the Poison Bee Pokémon, are fully-developed, hornet-like Pokémon that have hatched from their pupal Kakuna forms. Although they are hornet-like, they only have four legs. The first two are tipped with long stingers. It has veined wings, and another stinger on its abdomen in which it holds it's most powerfull poison. Beedrill are extremely territorial, and will be set off by anything that approaches a Beedrill nest. When angered, Beedrill attack in a furious swarm, and the sharp ends of their stingers and the poison stored in their abdomens will definitely be put to use. In main series Pokémon games, Beedrill are only acquired by training a Kakuna past experience level 10 and evolving it into a Beedrill; whereas many other Pokémon evolve into their final forms at much later levels, Beedrill's early availability makes it a temporarily strong asset to Pokémon Trainers starting out on their journeys. In the Anime, Ash catches a Beedrill in a tournament only to give to Casey as she likes yellow and black-striped Pokemon. Beedrill appears in Super Smash Bros. when the player uses a Poké Ball. One would come out and fly away, and a few seconds later a whole swarm would fly by and attack everyone on the field except the user. It did not appear again in Super Smash Bros. Melee and its role was taken over by Unown. http:// Pidgey , known as the Tiny Bird Pokémon, were originaly namee in the English beta version of Pokémon Red and Blue “Pidge”. Pidgey was first introduced in the United States in Red and Blue. They are one of the first wild Pokémon that players encounter in those games. Pidgey resembles a small, plump-bodied bird. It is a brown color, with a lighter colored throat and belly. The tips of its wings share this cream color. Both its feet and beak are a pinkish-gray color. Its plumage is fairly nondescript, particularly compared to its evolutions Pidgeotto and Pidgeot. It has black markings around its eyes and a small crest of brown and cream feathers above its eyes. Pidgey are docile and prefer to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back and will use its wings to stir up clouds of sand in an attempt to distract its would-be opponent and escape. Pidgey also uses this technique to bring its preferred prey of small insects into the open. Pidgey seems to possess magnetoception, as it is capable of returning to its nest from any location without fail. Pidgey also appeared in the first television episode, Pokémon, I Choose You!, when the main character, Ash Ketchum, attempts to catch one. He fails when it uses its Gust attack to blow him away and escapes. Afterwards, it uses its Sand Attack to blind Ash, allowing it to get away. Ash later captures a Pidgeotto in the Viridian Forest, becoming his third Pokemon. http:// Pidgeotto , known as the Bird Pokémon, is a larger and stronger form that Pidgey takes when it gains enough experience. In the main Pokémon game series, a Pidgeotto is only acquired when a Pidgey grows past experience level 18 and evolves into a Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto is a large raptor-like bird. While its primary color is brown, its plumage is much more elaborate than its pre-evolution, Pidgey. Its head-crest is much longer than Pidgey's and is a reddish color. The plumage of its tail is also quite colorful, alternating between red and yellow. Other than its ornamental plumage, its basic coloration is similar to Pidgey, with pinkish-gray feet and black markings around its eyes. Pidgeotto is extremely territorial, generally claiming a large area with its nest built in the center. Full of vitality, it constantly patrols its territory, mercilessly attacking intruders. They fly about in circular patterns while hunting, and can spot the movements of their prey on the ground no matter how high they fly. Pidgeotto attacks with its wickedly sharp talons and carries its prey, including Exeggcute and Magikarp, back to its nest from as far as 60 miles away or more. Pidgeotto was the second Pokémon Ash caught in the beginning of his career. It played a role as one of Ash's main Pokémon. It participated in the Gym battles Brock and Misty, and was frequently used for breaking Team Rocket's Meowth-shaped balloon. It eventually evolved into Pidgeot and left Ash's party to guard other Pidgey and Pidgeotto. Ash caught Pidgeotto in the same episode as Caterpie was caught. http:// Pidgeot , known as the Bird Pokémon, is a bird-like Pokémon, whose original name in the English beta version of Pokémon Red and Blue was "Pidgeott", is the fully grown and developed form of the Pidgey species evolution line. In the main Pokémon game series, a Pidgeot is only acquired when a Pidgeotto grows past experience level 36 and is evolved into a Pidgeot. Pidgeot is noticeably larger than is pre-evolution. Its plumage tends to be larger and glossier. The feathers on its head-crest are nearly as long as its body, and are yellow and red. Its tail feathers are red colored. Like its previous evolutions, its underbelly is a tan color, and it has black markings around its eyes. With their powerful chest muscles at work, Pidgeot can flap their wings fast enough to whip up gusts of winds to rival tornadoes. Pidgeot are very aerodynamic, capable of soaring to an altitude of 3300 feet and reaching speeds of up to Mach 2. Like Pidgeotto, Pidgeot feed on Magikarp by swooping from the sky and snatching them out of the water with their talons. Pidgeot appear very similar to Pidgeotto, so much so that one has been easily mistaken for the other, even by official sources. In the Pokémon anime, Ash's Pidgeotto evolves into a Pidgeot near the end of the Kanto saga, and remained in Pallet Town to watch over a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto while Ash went off to the Orange Islands. http:// Rattata , known as the Mouse Pokémon, are a basic Pokémon species found very commonly in the wild in the Kanto and Johto regions of the Pokémon world. Rattata are among the earliest Pokémon that can be caught by players, so much so that it is said that the presence of one Rattata indicates the presence of more than forty Rattata in the area. They make their nests almost anywhere and as extreme omnivores eat anything they can scavenge. A Rattata's fangs grow continuously throughout its lifespan, so it whittles them down to a comfortable size by gnawing on hard objects. Rattata debuted in the first episode of the series, trying to steal food from Ash's bag. Since then it has had a few cameo appearances in many different episodes. http:// Raticate , known as the Mouse Pokémon, is a larger and stronger form that Rattata takes when it gains enough experience. In the main Pokémon game series, a Raticate is only acquired when a Rattata grows past experience level 20 and is evolved into a Raticate. Compared to a Rattata, a Raticate is far more of a predator, and the majority of its features are adapted for this purpose. Its whiskers give it balance and it slows down if they are cut off. A female always has shorter whiskers. Its webbed feet allow it to swim as it hunts prey, and its fangs are tough enough to topple concrete buildings by gnawing on them. On the S.S. Anne, Ash traded his Butterfree for a Raticate but traded back towards the end of the episode.